


An Incentive

by star_is_sad



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arthur Watts-centric, Atlas Academy (RWBY), Canon Gay Relationship, Gay James Ironwood, James Ironwood-centric, M/M, Military Ranks, Overworking, Pre-RWBY, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Workaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: Both Arthur Watts and James Ironwood are workaholics, but when Arthur can tell that James is overworking himself, he knows he must give The General an incentive to come home.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Arthur Watts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	An Incentive

It was late when Arthur finally decided to call it a day. He’d worked tirelessly and watched as every single one of his co-workers packed up their things and left at the end of their shift. Technically, his own shift had ended three hours ago, though there was always something else to do, something he couldn't just leave till the next day because it would drive him mad. 

In the end, the scientist just sighed and finally decided he couldn't finish this tonight. Standing from his desk, Watts stretched, resulting in a satisfying crack. He really needed to get up and out of his chair more. 

Begrudgingly, Arthur packed up everything he was working on, turning off the monitors before picking up his scroll to check it. No new messages, that only meant one thing; James was still working too. 

If there was one man who worked himself just as hard as Arthur, if not maybe harder, it was James. Tonight it seemed it would be him reeling the other man in for a change. 

As he headed for the lab door, he turned off the lights before exiting, locking the door behind him. It was practically a daily occurrence at this point for Watts to be the last leaving the lab, so he’d grown accustomed to the lock-up routine. 

Once that was dealt with, he made his way to James’ office, knowing the man would most likely be there, slaving over some reports or papers. The halls were silent, if not for the odd guard patrolling the building, and the looks they gave him were not lost on the doctor. 

By now, many of the regular employees knew something was going on between Watts and The General. Rumours had begun to spread despite their discrete nature. All it had taken was for a few employees seeing Arthur leave James’ office, or see him heading back to The General’s apartment with him, and everyone in the whole compound seemed to know. 

Not that Arthur actually minded, in-fact, he was in favour of them going public with their relationship, though he was willing to wait it out until James was ready. He wasn't about to ruin the man’s career, there were more important things to worry about. 

As he finally made it to James’ office, he knocked and waited patiently for an answer. He heard the other man's voice say ‘come in’ and Arthur opened the door, entering the office before closing it behind him.

“I thought I’d find you in here.” He spoke with a small smile. James looked up from the papers on his desk when he heard it was Arthur who entered. The holo-monitors lit up the dark room and casted a blue tint, the only other light being that of the moon outside shining in through the large windows. 

Arthur took it upon himself to flick the lights on for the room, James wincing before blinking his eyes to adjust to the new light. 

“Yes, I’m afraid I’ve had to stay just to finish these reports.” James answered, his voice exhausted as he ran a hand through his hair. Watts took note of this as he approached the desk, placing his bag down before moving behind the other man's chair, hands resting on James’ broad shoulders. “You know how the council gets when I turn back results late.” He continued.

Arthur’s eyes flicked over the paperwork, scanning the work James had done and what he still had left to do. 

“They can’t expect you to work into the early hours, James.” Watts told him, voice calm and gentle. “You need rest.” James let out a small laugh at that.

“Don’t act like you’re not guilty of overworking too.” He returned, though there was no malice in his voice. They knew work was both of their biggest weakness’, it was a miracle they ever made time for one another with the amount they dedicated toward their professions. 

As Watts moved his hands over James’ shoulders he noticed the tension in them and frowned.

“I’m not, and that’s exactly why you should listen to me if  _ I’m _ telling you you’re overworking.” Arthur countered with a raised eyebrow. James knew Arthur was right, he was tired and the work could wait. 

“Not to mention you're wound up awfully tight. If you come home now I’m sure I can help you with that.” Watts’ voice spoke in a suggestive tone as his hands began to massage his partner’s shoulders. With a sigh, James closed his eyes and rested his head back, focusing on the other's touch.

“I’m certainly feeling persuaded.” He mused, a small smirk coming to his face. “But maybe I need a little more convincing.” Arthur let out a chuckle of his own at that. If James wanted to play that game then he’d happily play along. 

Leaning forward, Arthur let his lips brush against James’ neck, the other man tilting his head to the side to allow his partner better access. Watts’ hands slipped down from The General's shoulders and to his chest, letting them roam as he peppered kisses across his exposed skin.

“Brothers, Arthur.” James breathed out, the other’s touch feeling like fire on his skin. That only spurred on the doctor further, a small smirk coming to his face. He moved his hands, delving under James jacket and across his shirt as he found the sensitive bit of skin on the man's neck that elicited a sweet moan from James’ mouth. 

Arthur doubled his efforts then, sucking harshly on the exposed bit of skin, cherishing the noises he was getting out of his partner. His hands slipped lower then, further down James’ torso till the stopped at his belt.

“Tell me what you want.” Arthur whispered lowly in the other’s ear which had James practically shaking with anticipation.

“ _ Fuck _ , I want you.” He replied, glancing down to the doctors hands tugging on his belt. Then, just as quickly with a smirk, Arthur removed them all too smugly. 

“Then you’ll come home now.” Arthur spoke as if nothing had happened, walking back around the desk to collect his bag. A groan left James’ mouth, knowing he’d walked right into that one. 

“You really are evil, Arthur.” The General complained, eyes watching as his partner now stood in front of the desk. Watts chuckled at that, shaking his head. 

“Being evil would be letting you stay here all night and working yourself into the ground.” He replied. “I’m simply giving you an incentive to come home with me.” Arthur explained, his voice gentle once more. The two men looked to one another, Arthur almost daring James to say he wasn't coming home now. 

“Alright.” James said, turning off the monitors in the room. “You’ve convinced me.” He continued, standing from his chair before walking to Arthur’s side. He smiled as he slipped his gloved hand into the other mans and leant over to kiss his cheek. 

“Thank you for looking after me.” James said softly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“I don’t know what you’d do without me either.” Arthur teased, though there was a fondness to his voice. “Come on, let’s get you home and you may still get your incentive.” The doctor spoke before winking. James grinned at that and headed to the door.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short but sweet fic and I hope you all have a great holiday 
> 
> all comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
